


Finally Together

by heartfeltword



Series: Falling Together [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfeltword/pseuds/heartfeltword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan, Ford, and Emily get to enjoy a nice night together at long last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Together

**Author's Note:**

> Smut smut smut smut because I needed some Emilystanwich in my life

Stan wasn’t sure how exactly he ended up where he did but he sure as fuck wasn’t about to complain. He was settled in a nice, comfortable chair watching the two loves of his life kiss on the bed before him. Stan wasn’t sure who suggested it or who asked but it didn’t matter. He couldn’t think straight as he watched Emily thread her fingers through his twin’s soft hair as they kissed gently. Emily had asked if the younger twin wanted to join in but Stan turned it down because he found it  _ really fucking hot _ to watch his twin get it on with the young woman.

Ford cupped the back of Emily’s head and tilted her head for a better angle. Their kisses deepened, Emily’s soft moans filled the room as she arched into the eldest. Stan’s eyes drank in the sight of Emily pressing her body as close to Ford as she could, one of Ford’s large hands trailed down her side to the small of her back and pressed her as close as possible. Stan licked his lips as he stared at Ford’s hands; Stan knew how warm and large those hands felt on his body. Ford’s fingers flexed and dug into the back of Emily’s shirt. Stan wondered just how large those hands felt on the girl’s back. 

Ford drew back and smirked at Stan. Stan bit down his own moan. He shouldn’t be so aroused by this but his erection was already painfully tight in his pants. Ford pecked Emily on the forehead, her eyes closed and smiled. Her hands slid down his shoulders and started to tug on his shirt.

“I need you.” Emily whispered. Stan couldn’t stop his groan as he palmed his erection through his pants. Emily glanced at Stan, her eyes were half lidded and hazy with want. Ford gripped her chin and pulled her back to look at him.

Ford dragged Emily in for a hot kiss, the type that always took Stan’s breath away, as his hands started to pull at her clothes. Stan rubbed himself just enough to keep him on edge but not enough to really help as he watched Ford and Emily strip one another. Their shirts were tossed to the floor and their hands started to feel the soft skin of the other. Stan’s breath hitched as Ford ran a thumb over Emily’s nipple drawing a whimper from her. Emily’s fingers found the little scars on Ford’s body and caressed them as they kissed. Stan saw the slip of Ford’s tongue into Emily’s mouth and she moaned in response.

Ford eased Emily onto her back and straddled her hips. Stan rocked his hips a little as the two deepened their kisses. Ford’s hands were everywhere trailing up and down Emily’s sides. Stan wondered just how soft her skin was. How smooth it was without the coarse body hair both twins had. Emily whined as Ford cupped one of her breasts again and held it; Stan thought it looked full and heavy and  _ God  _ he wanted to hold those breasts.

Stan swallowed hard as his brother dipped his head to wrap his lips around one of Emily’s taut nipples. Stan bit on his lip so hard he felt a tinge of blood swell in his mouth. He couldn’t help it. Emily’s eyes fluttered shut and she tossed her head back as a moan escaped her. One of her hands shot up into Ford’s hair and tugged on his fluffy hair. Finally Ford released her nipple and allowed himself to be pulled back to her for another hot kiss. Emily pulled Ford closer, pressing their chests together until she settled onto her back and pulled Ford with her. Stan rolled his hips into his own hand as Ford and Emily kissed, his older brother rutting against the younger woman.

It was kind of like watching porn, Stan decided. Only better. Because he could hear every little sound; the squeak of the mattress, the whimpers and whines, the scratch of fabric against fabric. He could feel the air getting steamy and it started to smell like sex and nobody was even naked yet! And the cherry on top was the fact that this was  _ his _ lovers. Not porn stars or ameratures. No. He knew these two inside and out - Ford more so - he knew what made them shudder and what made them moan.

Ford grunted, bringing Stan back into the moment, Emily was dragging her nails down Ford’s back as her back arched into him. Stan quirked an eyebrow, watching his brother’s hips jerk into Emily, he didn’t know his brother was into scratching. Stan, for one, didn’t have long nails like Emily, and two, usually kept his hands still - gripping Ford’s hair or arms or hips or whatever - but he sure as hell was going to try it next time.

Emily’s fingers dug into Ford’s hips for a moment before she looped them around and started to fiddle with his belt. Ford sat up and scrambled to undo his belt reminding Stan of a younger version of the nerd; when they were so horny Stan was sure Ford was going to rip their clothes trying to get them off. Stan had to admit it Ford was pretty awkward as he shuffled his pants down off his hips but he couldn’t blame his brother, Emily had her hands slipping into Ford’s boxers before his pants were even unzipped. Ford released a loud grunt before he pulled Emily’s hands from his boxers. She whimpered but he quickly covered her body with his own and rocked his hips into her. Emily let out a gasp as Ford simultaneously bit into her shoulder as he palmed her cunt through her pants.

Stan couldn’t take it any longer. He stood up, drawing the attention of both his lovers, and started to peel off his shirt. His body was slick with sweat and he felt like he was suffocating in his clothes. Not to mention his erection was getting incredibly painful. “Don’t mind me,” Stan panted as he started to unzip his pants.

“Are you sure you don’t want to join?” Ford asked, before nipping at Emily’s neck.

“Nah, fuck her hard for me.” Stan smirked as he shoved his pants off his hips.

Stan caught his brother’s smirk before he settled back into his chair. Ford had taken to removing Emily’s pants. Her hands trailed up and down his back while he worked the zipper down. Stan slipped his hand into his own boxers and lazily touched his dick as he watched. Emily picked her hips up to give Ford some more room but she gasped when Ford started taking off her underwear with her pants. Stan didn’t even get to enjoy what her panties looked like before Ford had thrown them aside and covered the naked woman’s body with his own.

After a moment Stan realized this was probably the first time his brother had ever been with a real naked woman before. Ford’s hands were hesitating over Emily’s hips while they kissed. Emily tensed for just a moment, sucking in a deep breath before she grabbed Ford’s wrist and brought it down to her cunt. “Please.” She breathed. Stan didn’t realize he was panting and stroking his dick as hard as he was until Emily fixed her eyes on him. Stan couldn’t look away but he wanted to watch Ford slick his fingers up and play with her pussy. He decided it was nice to just watch Emily because he caught each and every whimper and flutter of her eyes.

“F-fuck!” Emily gasped, her back arching and eyes closing. Stan glanced to Ford who was sliding two fingers into her. Stan’s breath hitched and he squeezed himself. “Harder, Ford. Please.” Emily started to claw at Ford’s shoulders. Stan bit his lip and stroked himself slowly as Ford slipped another finger into her.

“Prep her like you prep me,” Stan called, “fuck her hard, Sixer.”

Ford smirked, casting his twin a look, before he started to scissor his fingers. Stan was so very tempted to mimic the actions on his own body because - _ holy shit _ \- Ford felt so good. Emily seemed to agree as her voice grew louder and louder, she gasped and whimpered and shuddered on the bed. Ford dipped his head down to suck on Emily’s nipple. It was overstimulation; her nails were digging red crescent marks into his shoulders and her breathing was heavy. Stan caught himself rocking his hips into his hand as he stroked himself a little fast; he wasn’t going to last long if he kept it up, so he settled for fondling his balls a little.

“You ready?” Ford whispered.

“Please.” Emily all but screamed.

Ford drew back, a slick sound filling the room as he drew his fingers back, and started to work off his boxers. When he was finally naked, Stan  _ really _ enjoying this viewing angle of Ford’s ass, Ford grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom from the nightstand. “Ready?” Ford asked.

Emily nodded frantically and spread her legs a little wider for the older twin. Stan ripped his boxers down. He couldn’t wait anymore. Emily was flushed head to toe with want for  _ his  _ brother. Ford fit so nicely between her legs as he covered his length with a condom. Stan gripped himself tightly at the base, he wanted Ford’s cock so badly but he also didn’t want to stop the two of them from fucking.

Ford eased in, just like he usually did with Stan, and waited just a moment before he started to pick up his pace. Emily wasn’t capable of words just loud moans and whimpers escaped her as she held onto Ford. Stan found himself jerking himself to the same pace as his twin and it felt so good. The trios groans mingled with the heavy pants and sounds of slick bodies slapping together.

“Oh  _ God _ .” Ford’s deep voice sent shivers down Stan’s spine.

“Hm?” Stan hummed, opening his eyes to watch his twin work his hips harder and harder.

“So good. So tight.” Ford kissed the side of Emily’s neck. “F-fuck.”

Emily arched her back and moaned.

Stan noticed how Ford’s eyebrows were starting to knit together and how he kept clenching his jaw. His twin was getting close. It didn’t take long. Stan wondered whether or not it would because while Ford had certainly fucked Stan plenty of times there was something different about being with a woman.

“Come for me.” Stan demanded from the bed.

Ford hesitated, slowing his pace, and meeting Emily’s gaze. “Get over here, Stanley.” Ford demanded, his voice dark as the two on the bed pulled apart.

“No, I wan-”

“Now.” Ford used that tone that Stan couldn’t disobey.

He stood and headed to the bed. Ford grabbed him and pulled him down onto the bed.

“Fuck her.” Ford crowded up behind Stanley as Emily moved herself under Stan.

Stan paused to drink in the sight of Emily beneath him, her legs spread wide to show him everything. He ran a few fingers down through her slick cunt before trying to find her clit. It had been a while since he’d needed to find such a spot but Emily soon jerked and gasped. He thumbed the nub a little while he stroked himself a little more.

“You’ll have to show me that someday.” Ford whispered into his ear as his large hands circled Stan to play with his chest hair.

“No problem.” Stan panted before he grabbed a condom from the nightstand and slid it on. He eased right into Emily who was still aroused and stretched from Ford’s vigorous fucking just moments ago. Her hands latched onto his shoulders and dug in. A rush of excitement shot through his body. Maybe he was into scratching too. He did like things a little rough-

Stan’s thoughts came to an abrupt stop when he felt his brother’s familiar fingers probing his asshole. His hips jerked into Emily who immediately mewled in response. Fuck. That was hot. Stan shifted Emily’s legs, propping them up a little bit higher and giving Ford a little easier access to his ass.

Ford chuckled, the deep rumble going straight to Stan’s dick. Emily arched her back, her breasts rolling a little before Stan palmed one. He was right. They were plump and heavy and so very soft. Her nipples even felt different from Ford’s. He played with her nipples as he rocked his hips in and out of her gently. Ford’s fingers probed Stan’s ass and Stan found himself torn, whether he should jerk back into Ford or forward into Emily. He ended up just rocking a little between the two.

“Oh, Stanley,” Ford teased, “I know you can fuck her harder than that.”

“Please!” Emily gasped.

Stan slammed his hips forward, Emily gasped and her eyes squeezed shut. When he started to draw back he felt his brother getting close behind him; his hard cock pressing against Stan’s ass. He couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped him. He didn’t know this was something he needed until now. He didn’t know he needed to be between the two even more so than just watching the two together.

“P-please… f-fuck!” Emily moaned in time with Stan’s shallow thrusts as Ford entered his younger twin.

“Fuck!” Stan dropped his head onto Emily’s shoulder as Ford buried himself in his ass. “O-oh…” It felt like eternity with Stan’s head on Emily’s shoulder and Ford gently kissing Stan’s back.

The eternity was over too soon. Ford started a vicious pace, knowing very well Stan could take it. He slammed his hips into Stan so hard Stan jerked into Emily. The two could do nothing but whimper and moan as Ford fucked Stan hard.

“H-... ah…” Stan whimpered before he eased himself up on one hand and slid the other between his body and Emily’s. He couldn’t focus on fucking her but he wasn’t going to leave her stranded. He found her clit and started to rub it when he could focus on it.

“Harder, Stanley,” Ford demanded, slapping his hips forward, “fuck that nice little cunt.”

“F-fu-” Stan snapped his hips forward like he was ordered. Ford didn’t always talk so dirty but Stan loved it so much. He tried to force the pleasure his brother was giving him out of his mind so he could fuck Emily hard like she deserved.

“P-please!” Emily gasped, her hands scrambling to find a hold on Stan’s slick shoulders. “C-close!” Stan thumbed her clit and snapped his hips forward. She screamed. Honestly screamed. Her body grew rigid, her walls clenching tightly around him. Stan moaned as he rocked his hips into the tightness. Emily started to shudder as her walls began to milk Stan. That along with a well timed thrust from Ford sent him over the edge. Stan threw his head back and howled as his hips jerked erratically into Emily as he rode out his orgasm. He dropped his head onto her shoulder and started to pant heavily.

Ford didn’t give either time to calm down as he gripped Stan’s hips and started to slam into him. Stan howled into Emily’s shoulders as his brother fucked him relentlessly. Emily looped her arms around Stan’s back and held him close as his body jerked against hers. Stan closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in the sensation of two sweaty bodies slapping and sliding against his own body. Ford’s breath hitched, his hips rolling into Stan.

“Fuck, Sixer.” Stan whimpered into Emily’s shoulder.

“St- _ ah _ , gonna…” Ford gasped before Stan felt his thrusts growing more forceful and desperate.

Stan couldn’t help moaning as Ford slammed into him. Emily whimpered as Stan found himself collapsing all his weight onto the poor girl. He felt boneless. He had a pretty great orgasm and his body was already starting to ache from the roughness of the lovemaking. He hadn’t bothered to really remove his flaccid dick or the condom but once Ford rolled off of him and dropped onto the bed with a loud huff Stan copied the action. The trio sat there for a moment before they exhaled in unison.

“Holy shit.” Stan whispered.

“Fuck.” Emily agreed.

Stan huffed a little, trying to regain his breath a little bit. But he was already thinking about what they could do next time. Ford could get in the middle. Emily could be in the middle! Stan could make one of his oldest fantasies come true with Emily and Ford and a little double penetration. Just thinking about it and all the noises Emily would make when the Pines twins fucked her hard was starting to arouse Stan a little.

Ford decided to take it upon himself, because he always recovered a faster than Stan, to remove the used condoms and toss them out. He then pressed quick kisses to Emily and Stan before snuggling into Stan’s side. Emily wrapped herself up around Stan’s other side and let out a soft sigh. Stan closed his eyes and found himself unable to stop smiling as he drifted to sleep.


End file.
